mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Spoon
Silver Spoon is a female school-age Earth pony and minor antagonist who first appears in Call of the Cutie, alongside Diamond Tiara. She and Diamond Tiara are best friends and classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Silver Spoon's name and cutie mark are derived from the phrase "born with a silver spoon in your mouth," which implies being born into wealth and privilege. Silver Spoon's voice actress, Shannon Chan-Kent, also works on the show as the singing voice for Pinkie Pie.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season one In Call of the Cutie, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara invite Apple Bloom and Twist to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera, a party to those who just earned their marks recently, just so that they and the party attendees will make fun of both of them. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent, but unfortunately, Apple Bloom hasn't gotten hers yet. When Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark from the ponies in the party with a table cloth, she bumps into the guest of honor and her friend, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom lies, claiming she got her cutie mark earlier, and says she doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guests of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Apple Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, her makeshift dress shifts, exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon witness that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks. The teasing gets ignored as the blank flank ponies explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open for them to explore. Silver Spoon is later seen watching the other ponies play the party activities from the stairway, alongside with Diamond Tiara. She appears again along with Diamond Tiara on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers. Season two She appears in The Return of Harmony Part 1. In The Cutie Pox, she tries to prove that Apple Bloom's cutie mark is fake. She and Diamond Tiara appear in Family Appreciation Day. They tease Apple Bloom about Granny Smith's eccentricities. However, after Granny Smith's story about the founding of Ponyville, Silver Spoon is the first pony in the class to applaud. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she is seen smiling when "Princess Erroria" gives the card to Diamond Tiara and then reacts to the game that Cheerilee mentions. In Ponyville Confidential, she makes a small background appearance, looking at Featherweight's cutie mark. Season three In One Bad Apple, she and Diamond Tiara become friends with Babs Seed, Apple Bloom's cousin from Manehattan who also bullies the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but Babs ends up standing up to them and stops being a bully. Season four She and Diamond Tiara appear in the Flight to the Finish. They attempt to undermine the Cutie Mark Crusaders' bid to be chosen as official flag bearers for the Equestria Games by mocking Scootaloo's inability to fly. In the end, their scheme fails, and the Crusaders are chosen to be flag bearers. Silver Spoon appears again briefly in Pinkie Pride, during Pinkie the Party Planner. Diamond Tiara takes her milkshake, but Silver Spoon takes it back while she is singing. She and Diamond Tiara appear very briefly in a crowd shot in Simple Ways. She also appears in Filli Vanilli. .]] In Twilight Time, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara learn of the Crusaders' "Twilight Time", their personal learning sessions with Princess Twilight, and ask to come along. After this initial encounter, Silver and Diamond tell the rest of their classmates about Twilight Time and pressure the Crusaders in letting them spend time with Twilight as well. When the Crusaders later try to exclude Silver and the others from Twilight Time, she and Diamond lead the other foals to the Golden Oak Library against their wishes. When the Crusaders are unable to perform the tasks they'd been learning during Twilight Time, Silver Spoon teases them, remarking that they didn't come to learn from Twilight. At this, Twilight points out that none of the other foals came to learn either, and Silver leaves the library in disappointment among her classmates. Silver Spoon makes a cameo appearance alongside Diamond Tiara and other ponies in the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 to see the newly formed Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. Season five Silver Spoon appears alongside Diamond Tiara in Bloom & Gloom during Apple Bloom's first dream. The pair of bullies this time teases Apple Bloom for having the "lamest cutie mark ever." Later in the episode, Silver Spoon along with other townfolk start running from a Twittermite infestation that's destroying Ponyville. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Silver unintentionally hurts Diamond's chances of getting the vote for class president. After Diamond loses, she discovers that Silver Spoon didn't even vote for her. After Diamond confronts her, Silver Spoon says that she doesn't "have to follow her drum any more." By the end of the episode, the two appear to have reconciled. Silver Spoon, along with the rest of the school ponies, meets Coloratura in The Mane Attraction. She also appears in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Friends Are Always There For You. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls The human version of Silver Spoon makes several appearances in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Contrary to her pony counterpart, she has light gray skin and dark gray hair. She passes by Twilight Sparkle in the school hallway, dances in the Canterlot High cafeteria during Equestria Girls as well as at the Fall Formal, all alongside the human Diamond Tiara. Her and Diamond Tiara's dance resembles their pony counterparts' "bump, bump, sugar lump rump" dance. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear in the film, but like in the first film, they have no speaking lines. Music to My Ears The human version of Silver Spoon is seen with the human version of Diamond Tiara at Sugarcube Corner. Perfect Day for Fun Silver Spoon is seen watching the Rainbooms' concert. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon only have minor background appearances in this film. They appear at the pep rally sarcastically cheering for the upcoming Friendship Games. Depiction in the comics In IDW Publishing's comic series, a changeling resembling Silver Spoon appears on page 3/Dynamic Forces exclusive cover RE. On pages 13–15 and 24, she and Diamond Tiara give "advice" to ponies at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival. On page 3, she appears as an attendant of AppleCon 45. Of , she appears on cover A. In , Silver Spoon competes alongside Diamond Tiara and Prancy Drew against the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a Ponyville Schoolhouse scavenger hunt. In the - story arc Ponyville Days, she takes part in a town-wide feud between two halves of Ponyville, eventually cooperating with the Crusaders in a pageant. In My Little Pony Annual 2013, Silver Spoon's human counterpart appears on pages 28, 42, and 43. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, she appears on pages 33 and 34, arguing with Diamond Tiara as a result of "Anon-a-Miss"'s online actions. Other depictions A mini-figure toy of Silver Spoon has been displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. A brushable toy of Silver Spoon was leaked in late June 2013. Silver Spoon is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. An in-game advertisement for her used fanart depicting her as a grown mare, though her in-game character model matches her usual appearance. My Little Pony mobile game description A wealthy and privileged filly, Silver Spoon is the best pony pal of Diamond Tiara. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''DIAMOND TIARA and SILVER SPOON believe that money and expensive baubles can buy happiness. Together, the pretentious pair enjoy teasing young ponies who haven't gotten their cutie marks.'' Personality Silver Spoon shares many similar traits with Diamond Tiara such as being snooty, stuck-up, and petty, often calling other ponies without cutie marks "blank flanks". However, she seems to be the follower, with Diamond Tiara being the leader. They share a special hoofshake and Silver Spoon appears to show some genuine concern for her feelings. At Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera, Silver Spoon tries to cheer Diamond Tiara up, but Diamond Tiara ignores her. It is shown in Family Appreciation Day that she shows genuine praise of Granny Smith's story; she is the first one to start clapping after the story is finished, even after denouncing Granny Smith's odd behavior as something Apple Bloom should be ashamed of, along with Diamond Tiara. Appearances Quotes Gallery See also * * *Ponies with a similar name: Silver Shill, Silver Frames, Silver Spanner, Silverspeed, and Sheriff Silverstar. References de:Silver Spoon gl:Silver Spoon it:Silver Spoon ja:シルバースプーン ko:실버 스푼 no:Silver Spoon pl:Silver Spoon ru:Силвер Спун sv:Silver Spoon Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Foals Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters